1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power generation gas generators such as those used in military aircraft, commercial aircraft, and power generating turbines. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for the easy disassembly and reassembly of an annular combustor in such generators.
2. Discussion of the Background
To briefly summarize, gas turbine engines are comprised of compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. The compressor compresses ambient air which enters the engine. A combustor or combustor chamber located between the compressor and turbine sections of the engine receives this pressurized air through diffusion vanes. Fuel is mixed with this pressurized air, and the fuel and air mixture is ignited in the combustion chamber to produce a high energy gas stream which is expelled to the turbine. The high energy gas stream turns the turbine blades which are mechanically connected to a shaft. The shaft is connected to the rotor of the compressor and axially extends below the combustor before connecting to the turbine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,595 to Smith et al., herein incorporated by reference, provides an exemplary description of a gas turbine engine.
Traditionally large power generation gas generators have utilized combustors of the can or can/annular design as a result of maintenance concerns. Although annular combustors provide added benefits in performance, size, and emissions, they have been most difficult to maintain. The maintenance of an annular combustor typically necessitates completely disassembling the turbine or breaking the shaft between the turbine and compressor to remove or repair the combustor. Such an arduous procedure has been necessary due to the fact that access to annular combustors is typically limited to an accessible half (e.g., the upper half) of the combustors. Access to the lower half of annular combustors is accomplished only upon the completion of the aforementioned disassembly. Of course, such an involved disassembly increases the chances that an error will occur when the apparatus is reassembled and greatly increases the out-of-service time of the engine for such maintenance or repair.
Thus, a need is seen to exist for a method and apparatus which would allow for the maintenance of an annular combustor by providing access to the upper and lower halves of the combustor without disassembling the turbine or compressor from the engine.